five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:FreddyTheBearFazbear/Nightmare cz.2 - Opowiadanie o FNAF
thumb|700px Jeśli nie widziałeś poprzedniej części kliknij: Poprzednia część Rozdział 1 - Poświęcenie cz.2 (czyli co wydarzyło się między opowiadaniami) Zamówiłem nocną taksówkę do pizzerii. Przez Ugryzienie dostałem choroby lokomocyjnej, i moje czoło potwornie mnie piekło. Przypomniało mi się Ugryzienie. Zaczęło się tak: W mojej 6 nocy w pracy, Vincent podrzucił mi (jak zwykle) nagranie. " Halo? Cześć... uh... co u licha ty tu jeszcze robisz, uh, nie dostałeś notatki, uh, restauracja zamknięta, uh, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył... Teraz żaden z nich nie działa dobrze. Posłuchaj, p-po prostu skończ zmianę, to bezpieczniejsze niż próba opuszczenia budynku w środku nocy. Uh, mamy jeszcze jedno przyjęcie zaplanowane na jutro, urodziny. Będziesz na dziennej zmianie, załóż swój mundur, bądź blisko animatroników, upewnij się, że nikogo nie skrzywdzą, okej, uh, od teraz po prostu zrób to przez noc, uh, kiedy pizzerię w końcu otworzą ponownie prawdopodobnie sam wezmę nocną zmianę. Okej, dobrej nocy i powodzenia. " Aha. Dzienna zmiana. To znaczy że szef się wkurzył w ch*lerę i chce mnie zwolnić. Każdy pracownik który otrzymał dzienną zmianę (oprócz kucharzy i kelnerów) nigdy nie wrócił do pracy. Pewnie to wszystko przez to że prawie wszystko spieprzyłem w mojej 5 nocy w pracy. Szef zawsze daje drugą szansę ,,nocnym" pracownikom poprzez dzienną zmianę. Lecz ta ,,szansa" to tylko krótki dzień przed zwolnieniem. Szef zawsze znajdzie pretekst żeby kogoś zwolnić. Nie dziwiłbym się jeśli przed Ugryzieniem majstrował przy animatronach by mieć pretekst do zmiany stróża. To był też powód dlaczego Vincent był taki zaniepokojony. Był moim kumplem, od czasu kiedy zacząłem tu pracować. thumb|Vincent. Zawsze uwielbiał tosty. Ma też dziwną chorobę skóry, przez co jest fioletowy Zacząłem (jak zwykle) od zajrzenia na kamery i nakręcenia pozytywki. Jestem jak Vincent - nigdy nie lubiłem tego zabawkowego czegoś. Jednak nie minęłą godzina a usłyszałem dzwonek mojej Nokii. Dzwonił Fritz. Jasna ch*lera, Fritz! Jest 1:00 w nocy! Wiem ale... jestem w pizzerii! ŻE CO DO JASNEJ CH*LERY!? Chciałbym zobaczyć jak jest u ciebie w pracy. Wiesz... jestem bezrobotny... Rozłączyłem się i pacnąłem się w głowę. Głupota Fritza nie miała granic. A największą głupotą jest pałęsanie się tu po nocy. Wyszedłem z biura, trzymając włączoną latarkę. Fritza znalazłem w Kąciku Zabaw. - Co ty tu do ch*lery robisz!? - powiedziałem - Tak sobie myślałem - powiedział Fritz - że kiedy twój tydzień się zakończy, to ja obejmę nocną zmianę. - Co ty sobie myślisz!? Bez pomocy Vincenta byś sobie nie poradził. Fritz to ignorował. - Widzisz tego animatronika? Dlaczego jest rozebrany? Pacnąłem się w głowę i oddtworzyłem fragment wiadomości w magnetofonie. " Czy... uh... Czy Foxy w ogóle pojawił się w korytarzu? Pewnie nie. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. Jak mówiłem, on zawsze był moim ulubieńcem. Próbowali przerobić Foxy'ego, wiesz? Uh, myśleli, że pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc przeprojektowali go by był bardziej przyjazny dla dzieci i umieścili w Kąciku Zabaw. By dawać maluchom zabawę, no wiesz... Ale dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach po prostu nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Personel dosłownie musiał poskładać Foxy'ego do kupy po każdej zmianie. W końcu przestali próbować i zostawili go jako zabawkę typu "rozłóż i znowu złóż". Teraz to po prostu bałagan części. Myślę, że pracownicy nazywają go po prostu "The Mangle". ''Uch.. " - Aha. - powiedział Fritz. - Jeśli chcesz tu pracować weź ten magnetofon. Na nim jest 6 guzików - każdy pasuje do innej nocy. Dzięki czemu możesz czerpać informacje. - powiedziałem. - Aha. Zdążyłem zauważyć że Mangle zniknęła z podłogi i popełznęła na sufit. Jej szyja zaczęła opadać ku płatowi czołowemu Fritza. Mały kawałek sekundy przed Ugryzieniem, odepchnąłem Fritza. Planowałem też się wycofać ale było za późno. Zęby endoszkieletu Mangle wbiły się w mój płat czołowy. Więcej nie pamiętam. Kiedy wspominałem sobie historię, taksówkarz pacnął mnie w policzek. Mimo to, zabolało moje CZOŁO, nie policzek. - Panie kierowniku! Jesteśmy na miejscu! A teraz PIN i zielony, panie kierowniku! Dokonałem przelewu z mojego konta bankowego i wyszedłem z taksówki. Zrozumiałem nagle że kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu, szef zdążył mnie zwolnić i zabrać klucz do tylnych drzwi. Ch*lera. Rozdział 2 - Głupota Fritza VS Moje dobre chęci '''UWAGA! Rozdział nie jest z perspektywy Jeremyego' Po kilku sekundach patrzenia na cień Bonniego, zemdlałem, a potem obudziłem się na Zapleczu. thumb|324pxZaplecze było dziwnie... puste. Jedyne żródło światła stanowiła lampka zamontowana na kamerze. I co najważniejsze - cisza. Potworna, mordercza cisza. Cisza cisz (xD). Zastanawiałem się nad magnetofonem który kilka dni temu dał mi Jeremy. Odtworzyłem sobie fragment jednej z wiadomości. " '' Uh, teraz jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na zapleczu. Uh, te są z poprzedniej, restauracji. Po prostu używamy ich teraz jako częsci. Na początku był pomysł, żeby jest odnowić... uh, nawet zaczęli je napychać nową technologią ale one po prostu były brzydkie i ten smród...uh, więc spółka zdecydowała iść w zupełnie nowym kierunku i zrobić z nich super przyjaznych-dzieciom. Uh, te starsze nie powinny spacerować, ale jeśli to robią, sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego również na nie działa, więc, nieważne.'' Uh...heh... Kocham te stare postacie. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek Foxy'ego pirata? Oh czekaj, trzymaj się... Oh tak, Foxy. Uh, hej, posłuchaj, ten jeden zawsze był trochę nerwowy, uh... Nie jestem pewien, czy sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego podziała na Foxy'ego, uh. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu uaktywni się w nocy i zobaczysz go stojącego na końcu korytarza, po prostu poświeć na niego latarką od czasu do czasu. Te starsze modele zawsze stawały się zdezorientowane w jasnych światłach. To byłby powód restartu systemu, czy czegoś. Uh, pomyśl o tym, możesz to wypróbować w każdym pokoju, gdzie może być coś niepożądanego. To może zatrzymać je w miejscu na parę sekund. Może też zadziałać na kilkoro z nowych modeli. ''" Znaczy to że wszystkie animatroniki wyszły. ALE! Miałem ze sobą też tablet z kamerami. Kiedy je przejżałem - nie było tych animatroników na żadnej kamerze. Nagle usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Odwróciłem się. Za mną pojawił się znikąd fioletowy Freddy z mojego koszmaru. Nagle przez przypadek odtworzył mi się fragment wiadomości. " '' Te taśmy dostarczą Ci ważnych informacji na temat jak zdjąć kostiumy maskotek! Na chwilę mamy tylko 2 kostiumy zaprojektowane by być zarazem kostiumem i jak działającym animatronikiem. '' ''Zwróć zatem szczególną uwagę podczas nauki obsługi tych kostiumów gdyż mogą wystąpić okaleczenia lub stałe omamy. Najpierw omówimy jak operować maskotkami w formie animatronicznej. '' ''Dla ułatwienia sprawy animatroniki są ustawione tak aby poruszać się w stronę specjalnych dźwięków. Dopilnuj aby animatroniki zostały jak najbliżej dzieci aby zapewnić zabawę. Aby zmienić tryb kostiumu należy włożyć i ręcznie przekręcić dostarczoną korbę. Przekręcenie jej sprawia że części wewnątrz skupia się wokół ścian kostiumu tworząc wewnątrz wolną przestrzeń dla użytkownika. " Zrozumiałem że jest to jeden ze ,,specjalnych" kostiumów. Nagle coś mnie zmusiło żeby przetestować kostium. Jednak do pomieszczenia wbiegł Jeremy. - Nie, do jasnej ch*lery! - krzyknął, wziął magnetofon i oddtworzył inny fragment nagrania. " Witaj, nastąpiły pewne zmiany w wymogach firmy dotyczących użycia kostiumów. Ucząc się na błędach po kilku niefortunnych wydarzeniach w siostrzanej pizzerii, związanych z wieloma błędami sprężynowych w tym samym czasie, firma stwierdziła iż te kostiumy nie są bezpieczne dla pracowników. Bezpieczeństwo pracowników jest dla nas najważniejsze dlatego stare stroje zostaną odesłane i sprawdzone przez naszych techników. Dopóki nie zostaną dostarczone zamienniki dostaniesz tymczasowe kostiumy. Pamiętaj że takie kostiumy są znajdywane w krótkim czasie. Więc jakiekolwiek pytanie zostaną uchylone. Powtarzam. " Nie zmieniło to moich chęci. Coś mnie zmuszało. - Nie, idioto! Pokazać ci że to niebezpieczne!? Zauważyłem że JEREMY chce wejśc do kostiumu. Myślę że to odruch wściekłości. Zawsze uważał że jest mądrzejszy ode mnie. Zasłoniłem oczy. Krzyk. Plask krwi. Metaliczny dźwięk padania na ziemię. Epilog UWAGA! Epilog nie jest z perspektywy Jeremyego, ani Fritza. Siedziałem w pokoju dla personelu. Zwabienie animatroników w ten sposób jaki obmyśliłem może grozić śmiercią. thumbPostanowiłem po prostu poczekać, aż któryś z nich pojawi się przy WC. Podszedłem do jednego z automatów by zagrać w Pac-Mana. Co jakiś czas zdawało mi się że słyszę szept który mówi ,,Za mną". Usłyszałem kroki, a potem dziwny dźwięk. Wziąłem siekierę, i zerknąłem za drzwi pokoju dla personelu. Stał tam Freddy. Bez problemu go zniszczyłem. Sytuacja powtarzała się z Bonniem, Chicą i Foxym. Pomyślałem więc że to wszystko poszło mi za łatwo. Wtedy usłyszałem kolejny dziwny odgłos, taki sam który słyszałem wcześniej. W drzwiach stanęło 5 duchów... thumb|302px|THE END Podobało się? Zostaw ocenę w komentarzu :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania